08 November 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-11-08 ; Comments *Start of show: "Well, hello there. Tonight from Peel Acres, the White Stripes, cheap champagne and cake." *The last programme of Anita the producer – “so tears will be spilled, and champagne will be spilled as well almost certainly before the night is over.” *Peel promises to include some of his favorite records. Several later turned up in John Peel's Record Box. *After the White Stripes first few songs, Peels asks if the band want to take a break or carry on. Jack White: "We can stop for now, Mr Peel." JP: "Dr Peel, if you don’t mind." *The band are going to be playing Liverpool for the first time. JP: "Finest place, of course. I say that as a man that doesn’t live there, you know, so it’s easy for me to say that sort of thing. But there are an awful lot of people who love Liverpool who don’t live there, and I am but one of them." Sessions *White Stripes #2 Live at Peel Acres. No known commercial release Tracklisting *Detroit Cobras: Shout Bama Lama (LP - Life Love And Leaving) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Yami Bolo: Richer Than Cory (single) Jamaica International – later found in John Peel's Record Box :(JP: What a great record, from 1998, and it’s called “Richer Than Cory,” although the original was called Richard Cory, I think, and done by Them with Van Morrison.) *Hives: Howlin’ Pelle Talks To The Kids (7” single – Main Offender) Sweet Nothing :(JP: Last time the White Stripes were on the programme I was discussing with them after the programme Stanley Winston’s “No More Ghettos In America,” which they had never heard. They have now, because I played it to them earlier on this evening, but here it is again. And amazing that this is the only record as far as I know that Stanley ever made – and nobody knows a thing about him.) *Stanley Winston: No More Ghettos In America (single) Jewel – later found in John Peel's Record Box *White Stripes live at Peel Acres #Lord Send Me An Angel (Blind Willie McTell cover) #Dead Leaves And The Dirty Ground #I Think I Smell A Rat *Arthur K Adams: Wildwood Flower (single) Jetstar – later found in John Peel's Record Box :(JP: That’s from Jetstar Records of Dallas, Texas, another one from the 60s.) *Kaisers: She’s Gonna Two Time (single) Spinout *DJ Hazard: Radius (12” single) Structure *Duncan Rose: I’m In The Jailhouse Now – Pig's Big 78 *White Stripes: Well, It’s True That We Love One Another (CDR) *Radio Birdman: Aloha Steve & Danno (2xLP – The Essential Radio Birdman (1974-1978)) Sub Pop *White Stripes live at Peel Acres #Goin’ Back To Memphis (Henry & June cover) #Little Room #The Union Forever #The Same Boy You've Always Known #Look Me Over Closely (Marlene Deitrich cover) *Futuretech: Futuretech (2x12” single – X-Project, Part One) Technique *Symbols: Last Rose Of Summer (LP – Old Town Doo Wop, Vol. 1]) Ace :(JP: This next a football song, because we have not had one in the course of the programme so far … And whenever the John Peel Roadshow goes out, about once every couple of years, this record is always included in its set.) *Pepe Kalle: Roger Milla (LP – Lightning Over The River: The Congolese Soukous Guitar) Nascente :(JP: And there’s a bit of a presentation occurring here – no thought at all for the fact that I’m trying to do a radio programme here. A farewell to Anita the producer. Oh my lord! And an extravagant chocolate-covered cake, with a load of éclairs on and things, because Anita obviously rather keen on cake.) *Cake: Stand By Me (LP – The Cake) Decca US *Paul Damage: The Running Machine (12” single – Rooms Of The Contagious) HOG *White Stripes live at Peel Acres #Looking At You (MC5 cover) #St James Infirmary Blues #Apple Blossom #Do – (ends midsong due to technical problems) *Bumble Bee Slim: Unidentified *White Stripes live at Peel Acres #Rated X (Loretta Lynn cover) #Jumble, Jumble #Little People *Ranking Roger: Inside My Head (LP – Inside My Head) Paras *UKO: Automatic (LP – Sincerely Yours) Kleine File ;Name *John Peel 08-11-01.mp3 ;Length *2.00.21 ;Other * ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 11 of 17 (2001-2002) Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online